


all i want for christmas is you

by StartTheFire



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, idk one of those advent things, ill add more tags ad i go along, its only rated T bc sam swears, theyre so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheFire/pseuds/StartTheFire
Summary: one short spiderstruck fic a day! lengths may vary. all based off prompts that have nothing to do with christmas or december.
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Miles Morales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1) warmth

Sam zoomed through the air, his eyes glancing back and forth between rooftops to try and find his friend who he’d accidentally left while on patrol. As he spotted a lean silhouette on top of an apartment building wearing a puffy, blue jacket, the teen Nova shot down towards his friend. “Hey, Mi- uh, Spider-Man!” he called out, landing beside him, though stumbling as his feet hit the ground.  
  
Miles glanced over at him and let out a snort. “Hey, Rocket, everything safe?” he asked, taking a step towards Sam.  
  
Regaining his posture, Sam grinned up at the slightly taller boy. “Nothin’ to report, sir!” he responded goofily from under his helmet. He let out a big breath of air and then giggled.  
  
Miles’ mask hid his face more, covering up the soft smile that had broken out on his face at the sweet sound of his friend’s laughter. He shook his head, and grabbed Sam by the shoulder, pulling him out of the wind. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out an oats bar. “I got you a power bar,” he said, handing it over to Sam.  
  
“Oooh! Does it have chocolate chips in it?”  
  
“Since that’s the only ones you’ll actually eat, yes.”  
  
“Thanks!” Nova chirped, his face bright. He pulled his helmet off of his head, his black hair sticking up every which way. Underneath the mask, Miles’ face had turned slightly red. He’d liked Sam for a while, but how could it be possible for one boy to be so cute and have pretty green eyes and make bad jokes all the time (which was adorable).  
  
Sam was only half way through his bar when suddenly the rest of his suit disappeared. Suddenly, he was just standing on a roof in New York City, with only a t-shirt and shorts.   
  
“Holy shit!” he cried out, shivering, “It’s so fucking cold!”  
  
Miles sighed, “It’s the northeast, what did you expect? You should’ve worn at least some pants!”  
  
“It was 80 degrees in Arizona when I left today!”  
  
Miles blinked, glancing down at the blue jacket he currently had on. “Hey,” he began, slowly pulling it off, “Here. Take my jacket.”  
  
For a moment, Sam looked a little surprised before he responded, “No! I’ll just put my helmet back on.”  
  
“No, just take it,” Spider-Man insisted, “It’s nice talking, uh, face to face.”  
  
“You still have your mask on,” Sam responded, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Miles internally smacked himself, then took off his mask. He sighed at Sam, then held his jacket out for him, “Take it!”  
  
“You sure you won’t be cold?”

“My suit is good, it can keep me warm.”  
  
“Well, thanks, dude!” Sam said, smiling as he took the jacket and put it on. He looked up, giving Miles a bright grin, his green eyes soft.   
  
Miles looked down, hiding the blush that had made its way across his face. “You’re welcome,” he responded, his expression both soft and excited at the same time.  
  
Sam took another bite of his oats bar, finishing it. “Don’t tell Ms. M, but you’re my favorite superhero.” 

Miles chuckled softly, “Fine, you’re mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anywho they soft


	2. 2) chills

Sometimes Miles gets a feeling. A sinking feeling that everything here is wrong, but he can’t place why. He suddenly leaves his room in his dorm and runs across town, climbing into his own home. He calls out “Mom!”, scared of not hearing an answer. Then suddenly she bursts through, lecturing him (“¿Porque estas aqui, mijo? Debes estar en la escuela. ¡Solo porque eres el eh-Spider-Man no significa que no puedes dejar de ir a la escuela!”), but she stops talking as soon as she sees the panicked expression on his face. He wraps her in a hug, glad to see she’s okay, but not sure why he was sacred in the first place.   
  
He’s not sure know if he’ll ever know.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a hc ive had for a while bc angst!! not spiderstruck but uhh yeah


	3. 3) floral

“What’s this?”

Sam chuckled, handing his boyfriend a slightly broken cactus. “It’s cactus, I thought you would know that, since you’re a nerd and all.”

Miles sighed, holding the spiky green plant in the cracking garden pot, “Obviously, I know what a cactus is, but why are you giving me one? They don’t really survive in cold, cold New York.”

“Because I didn’t want to buy flowers and there are too many cactuses-”

“It’s cacti.”

“Cactuses is more fun to say. Anyways, there are way too many cactuses in Arizona so I got one for you. Think of it as a spiky green flower!”

Miles smiled softly at Sam. The pair hadn’t been dating that long, but the hand holding and the kissing was nice. He stepped forwards, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss before saying, “Thanks, Rocket.”

Sam grinned at the slightly taller boy, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “We can probably keep on the C.M. B., in our room.”

Miles let out a laugh, “Yeah, I don’t really have any space in my dorm.”

The two boyfriends let out a chuckle, leaning into each other and just enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this at 1130pm rip me


	4. 4) quiet

Sam has found comfort in quiet. It’s probably one of the side effects of spending too much time in space, he concludes, and being alone isn’t that bad. Sometimes he’ll just float in space, the only noise being the occasional beep from his helmet. Despite that, he always preferred teaming up more, having someone by his side.  
  
During his time as a superhero, the young Nova had been apart of three seperate teams. First, he’d been recruited by Speedball and Justice onto the New Warriors, however after the incident with High Evolutionary, the team had never gotten back together. Only shortly after that, he joined the Avengers and gained an ID. He was never officially on an actual avengers team until after the “end of the world”, when he joined a small team. There he met Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel, but since they were kids on a team of mostly adults it still wasn’t the right fit. However, after the second Superhero Civil War, the trio had had enough and started their own team, the Champions. Finally, he felt at home.  
  
Everyone there was of similar ages and that the same idea, not to fight giant aliens that would destroy the world, but to fight assholes who ruined Earth and hurt people. The group of teens got along and unlike with the Avengers, there was never a power imbalance.  
  
Still, Sam loved space. It was his territory and he felt free. The quiet came to him not like a box, but rather an open field. Calming and vast. Endless.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also not a spiderstruck, but just sam stuff.


	5. 5) tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im giving up but heres one more

Sam sat atop of his bunk, legs hanging over the sides as he stared up at the ceiling of the room. In New York, it was ten-thirty at night and the moon hung high, glowing brightly against the dark blue sky. .However, he wasn't tired. It was summer and the core Champions had been spending days together at a time, just hanging out on the Mobile Bunker and breaking up human trafficking rings. However, Sam's timezoned messed up head just couldn't seem to fall asleep. That wasn't to say that he usually had a normal sleep schedule, between space and being on the east coast and Arizona it was just a mess. So there he sat, the only sound being of what he assumed was Riri trying to quietly build in her room.   


Growing bored, Sam pushed himself off of his bed, landing on the ground with a loud thump. He instantly felt bad, turning around to make sure that he hadn't woken up Miles. He peered over his shoulder, gazing over to his friend. Miles didn't seem to be awake but had turned over in his sleep. The green eyed latino let out a sigh and quietly walked over to the door, opening it a little and slipping through.   
  
He stepped down the hall and into the main lounge area. Sam headed to the mini fridge that was plugged into the corner of the room (Amadeus, Nadia, and himself had all demanded it since there was nowhere else to actually store food on the C.M.B.) He crouched down and opened it, almost blinding himself with the fluorescent lights. He squinted as he reached inside and grabbed the last can of seltzer water. The cold air poured out and hit his bare arms and shins as he closed the door, the darkness returning.   
He stood up and turned as he heard someone come into the lounge. Sam blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness, though he recognized the voice first.  
  
"Hey, Sam, you alright?" called out a familiar voice, though it sounded drowsily than normal.  
  
Sam smiled, seeing Miles' face, then instantly felt a little guilty. "Oh, I'm good," he responded, walking over towards him, "Uh, sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
Miles snorted and gave Sam a look, retorting with, "Yeah, but it's okay." He paused for a handful of moments before again asking, "Are you sure you're fine? No nightmares or anything?"  
  
Sam shook his head as he got to his friend's side and opened his can of seltzer. "Nah, nothing like that. I literally just don't have a sleep schedule," he responded, then took a large sip of the bubbly water. It burned, watering his eyes, but after a moment, the pain was gone.   
  
"That doesn't sound to healthy," Miles commented, then let out a laugh, "I shouldn't be one to judge, we're teenage superheroes, none of us get enough sleep."  
Sam chuckled and took another sip. It was all quiet for a second before he again spoke and said, "Well, I'm going back to our room, I dunno if you were getting anything or...?"  
  
Miles shook his head, turning around, "No, I was just checking to see if you were alright."  
  
Sam grinned, then followed him back into their room, drinking more of his seltzer. As he entered the room, he finished the can and promptly threw it towards the little   
basketball hoop that they had put on the door. He missed, the can instead hitting the edge of the door. Miles hissed, "You're going to wake someone up," over to him, and   
  
Sam sighed, then picked up the can and put it in the trashcan basket that they had in the corner.  
  
Sam again glanced over at Miles, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sorry for waking you up, dude," he apologized again.   
  
Miles smiled up at him, "It's fine. So you just can't sleep?" Sam shook his head no, feeling resentment towards himself. Miles didn't respond for a moment, but reached behind him and grabbed his phone before asking, "Have you ever watched Doctor Who?"  
  
Sam sighed, crossing his arms, "No, I don't have any Netflix or stuff."  
  
"So tragic," Miles responded dryly, then scooted over, making room to Sam. His friend sat down next to him, their shoulders touching. Miles put his phone in front of them, night mode on, and opened up the Amazon Prime up. "Well, here we can watch an episode or two so that you get tired." He glanced over, then made a move-closer gesture with his head. Sam leaned closer to him, his eyes on the small screen. Miles scrolled down through the episodes, choosing one called "Fires of Pompeii". It started, opening up to a scene with two people, a man and a woman, coming from out of an old English police box and stepping into some old looking city.  
  
"Okay, before we start, just so you understand a little bit of what's going on, The Doctor is an alien called a Timelord. That blue box is a time machine called the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Donna is his human friend from modern day Earth. Got it?”  
  
Sam gave him a confused look, but nodded. "Just play it, nerd," he teased.  
  
Miles started the episode up again, retorting with, "Just didn't want you to be confused."  


* * *

  
Around eighty minutes later, Miles was awoken by a slight jab in his side. He opened one eye, then the other, droozily looking over to see Sam's face just a few inches from him.   
  
Sam giggled, again jabbing Miles is in the side with his own phone. "C'mon, Webs, I need to sleep too."  
  
Miles felt himself blush as he moved over, letting Sam move. "So, uh, did you like it?" he asked sluggishly.  
  
Sam nodded, "It was good, nice interpretation of space. Though nothing new, because, yknow, I go to space all the time. I watched another episode after you fell asleep."  
  
"Not like you ever let us forget that you, Sam the Great, goes to space."  
  
Sam chuckled, standing up and tossing Miles his phone. He climbed up the ladder to his bed and climbed in. "Night, Miles," he called down.  
  
Miles readjusted himself, plugging his phone back into the wall. "Goodnight, Sam," he responded.  



End file.
